Dhalia Thoravine
Dhalia Thoravine (Dah-lia • Thor-uh-veen) is a tiefling sorceress of the blue draconic bloodline. Description Appearance Dhalia Thoravine has light blue skin and long wavy dark blue hair. Her tiefling heritage gives her pointed ears, small fangs, and a 3 ft. long tail that ends in a upside-down heart. Her eyes used to be silver, but after that fateful night at The Arcanum, they changed to a lavender and glow at night. Pale yellow horns curve up towards the back of her head, and a thin layer of blue scales cover her arms, legs, and tail. The scales have started to creep up her neck and slightly onto her face. Attire She usually wears a long deep purple sorceress dress with long open sleeves, a dark purple collar, and dark purple bodice. This dress is paired with black tall boots and a dark purple, almost black, cloak. Background Family Dhalia was born and raised in Stormgate with her older sister Lilith by Risoli (neé Sarmaia) Thoravine and Lysander Thoravine. Mother Risoli is a female purple tiefling who was trained as a fighter, but now works as a blacksmith at The Vulcan Horseshoe after an injury left her with a small limp. Back in her day, her agility and skill with a double-bladed scimitar were unmatched. The scimitar was a wedding present from Dhalia's paternal grandmother. Father Lysander is a male half-elf druid who runs the herbal shop Moonflower. His preferred druid forms are medium sized beasts, such as a wolf, panther, or bear. Older Sister Lilith, who goes by "Lily", is ten years older than Dhalia and is also a blue tiefling. She took off from home when she was 18 years old in search of adventure. She has explored the mountains of Hammerhall and the jungles of Tlanaca. Lily was last known to be residing in Zir with a new giant pangolin companion after her blood hawk companion was disintegrated by a druid's stray Moonbeam. Childhood (6779-6791) Dhalia always admired the skill of magic users. Her father was an excellent shapechanger, and she wielded the same magic as her mother and sister. After Lily left, Dhalia wanted to help protect her family and aspired to become a wizard. She was going to start the training at the same time as her childhood friend Astrid when they were old enough. Astrid was going to become the best cleric in Stormgate and Dhalia the best a wizard. Teen Years (6792-6798) Dhalia and Astrid studied together for their respective entrance exams as soon as they turned 13. The price to study at The Arcanum was high for Dhalia, but the disability pension her mother received from her time as a fighter helped cover the costs. At 14, Dhalia learned under the teachings of Professor Ivies, finally excited to start the training to become a wizard. Manifestation of Draconic Bloodline Practicing Prestidigitation one evening in The Arcanum central plaza, Dhalia was spooked by a loud crack of thunder from Stormgate's infamous storms. The sound caused her to stumble straight into the Sorcerer's Stone just as a bright bolt of lightning struck it. It remains unknown if it was the magic within the stone or the magic within herself that protected Dhalia, but she remained unscathed after the lightning dissipated. It was only after she made it back to her house did she learn that her silver eyes now glowed the same purple color as the lightning bolt. A month after the lightning incident, Dhalia noticed scales appeared on her tail. After consulting with Chancellor Aldrich, Dhalia learned that this was a strong sign sorcery was her calling. She wanted to tell Astrid about this new development, but sadly learned Astrid's family moved away to Oathstone so she could better pursue becoming a cleric. Dhalia had been too caught up in her wizardry classes that she lost touch with Astrid. With her best friend gone and her newfound powers, she rethought whether The Arcanum was right for her. This was reinforced when someone tried to steal her bag and she unintentionally released Shocking Grasp , a spell she had never even tried to learn, on the thief. After that encounter, Dhalia decided to drop out of The Arcanum with the permission of her mother and the Chancellor since it seemed that the magic was revealing itself without her study. The blue scales spread up her body over the years; a nice symbol of her growing abilities. Chancellor Aldrich continued to act as a great confident to Dhalia as she showed off and honed her magic. Dhalia managed to write a few letters to Astrid, but responses tapered off by the end of the year. Shortly after, the In her late teens, after The Crimson Deluge, Dhalia used her sorcery to help those in need when she could. The crime rates had increased after the gruesome beheadings in 6795. While it was not always effective, Dhalia would paint a purple lightning bolt on a wall as a sign that she was protecting the inhabitants; she became known as "The Purple Storm". Adulthood (6799 - 6804 Present) Unfortunately, Stormgate is a huge city and she was but one tiefling. One day Dhalia bit off more than she could chew and was ambushed. She was knocked unconscious before she could fire off any spells, but instead of finding all of her money gone when she woke up, she found the bodies of her four attackers lying in a pool of their own blood and Tristram Bedivere standing over them. After that encounter, Dhalia would sometimes request the help of Tristram to protect the people of Stormgate. Recently they have joined a new adventuring company.Category:Characters